


This is me.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer Sings [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer sings a song from the movie The Greatest Showman.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God/Mother of Angels | Charlotte Richards
Series: Lucifer Sings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456834
Kudos: 4





	This is me.

Lucifer walked out on stage towards the microphone. He could hear the music before he opened his mouth and started to sing. “I am not a stranger to the dark  
Hideaway, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts  
I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Runaway, they say  
No one'll love you as you are  
But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in  
We are bursting through the barricades and  
Reaching for the sun (we are warriors)  
Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)  
I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh  
This is me  
And I know that I deserve your love  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh) There's nothing I'm not worthy of  
(Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh)  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come (look out 'cause here I come)  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum (marching on, marching, marching on)  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me  
When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown 'em out  
I'm gonna send a flood  
Gonna drown 'em out  
Oh  
This is me.” Lucifer looked out at his brothers, sisters, Chloe, Dan, Linda, and Ella. The lights went out when they came on he stood there in his demon form. He bowed with a wicked grin on his face as he winked at Chloe before the lights went out again when they came back on again. He stood there wearing a white suit chuckling as he walked off stage. “This is me after all.” He said as he walked off the stage towards Chloe.

“From the greatest showman?” Chloe asked as she took his hand.

Lucifer kissed her hand as he helped her up. “Yes, I helped the playout and later the movie as well too.” He said as they walked towards the elevator.

“Angel turned King of Hell turned God what will you do next my love?” Chloe asked as they stepped into the elevator.

Lucifer chuckled softly. “Just you wait and see.” He said with a wicked grin as the elevator doors shut.

Ella smiled as she stood up. “Lovely.” She said as she stood up and walked out of the bar into the bowels of hell.

Linda looked at Dan. “She doesn’t know she died and is in hell for the crime she did?”

Dan shook his head as they both walked over to the elevator. “No they told her once and she didn’t handle it well. But she is in her own hell loop she created for herself though none the less.” He said as they stepped onto the elevator.

“Still sad,” Linda said softly as the doors closed.

Elsewhere God sat beside his wife on the sands of time. “I told you dear everything would turn out for good.”

“Besides that Lopez girl setting Decker’s house on fire with her still inside it. Thankfully we saved her in time.” The Goddess said as she took her husband’s hand hers. “But we can watch our son get tortured with children.” She said with a laugh.

God chuckled softly. “True my love very true.”

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> The Goddess is Lucifer's mother FYI.


End file.
